Rattlesnake Jake
Quote: "Look into my eyes, I want to see you die." -''Rattlesnake Jake'' Rattlesnake Jake is the secondary antagonist of Rango. He is a diamondback-rattlesnake and has yellow-orange-red eyes. He has mustache marked along his upper lip. He was voiced by Bill Nighy. Role in the Film In the film Rango, Rattlesnake Jake first appeared when he was called by the Mayor, coming face-to-face with Rango for the first time, since the Mayor feared that Rango is getting close to discover what his true plans are. Without hesistation, Jake humiliated the chameleon by exposing his lies (by which Rango told to pretend to be a heroic figure) in front of all people of Dirt, causing him to leave the town. Later, Jake was seen trying to force Beans to sell her ranch by death threat. In the midst, he was interrupted by Rango, who came back to the town after learning of the Mayor's plans. Rango challenged Jake to a duel, during which he fell into Rango's trap, got into a fight, and lost to the chameleon. When Rango pointed his gun at Jake's head, Jake taunts him of it, stating that he doesn't got the nerve to do it. Eventually, Rango responds to Jake to challenge his nerves if he thinks otherwise, making Jake realize that Rango intends to shoot him. Just as Rango is prepared to claim victory, he was interrupted by the Mayor, who still had Beans hostage by his men, forcing Rango to surrender himself and his gun to the Mayor. Later, after having Rango and Beans trapped in the flooding bank vault, the Mayor revealed that he was merely using Jake as a pawn and that Jake was no longer of use to him, He then explains that his dream of the New West has no room for gunslingers anymore, and that Jake must die along with the rest of the town to make room, stating that no one will believe he even existed. When the Mayor pointed Rango's gun at Jake, about to "dispose of" the rattlesnake, it turns out that the sole bullet was taken by Rango, who then used it to break the glass-bottle bank filled with water, flooding the room. As a result, the Mayor and his men are washed up to the outside defeated, while Rango, Beans and Jake are saved from the Mayor's wrath. Having defeated the Mayor for good, Rango angrily turns him over to Jake, who stood gazing at the bullet Rango used to stop the Mayor. Upon remembering the statement of the bullet made by Rango earlier, Jake realized that Rango is not so bad after all. As a act of respect, Jake acknowledged Rango to be a worthy opponent for saving his life, assuring that he will thrive as another great desert legend. Having developed a newfound respect to Rango, Jake repeat the same words the Mayor said to him, that no one will remember his existence, and violently dragged the Mayor into the desert to kill him for his betrayal. Currently, it is not known what exactly happened to him after doing do. Fighting Style He has a gatling gun for a tail because his rattle was shot off by the legendary sheriff, Wyle Slurff, in the Battle of the Mojave Desert. He is known to be the leader of the group of bandits and is constantly called in by the mayor to kill the sheriff once the he has wind of the vile tortoise's plans. Personality and Abilities Like many antagonists, Rattlesnake Jake exhibits significant anti-social behaviors. He was constantly seen using violence to threaten others, and had shown no apparent mercy for his victims. For example, he used death threat in an attempt to force Beans into selling her ranch, and said that he wanted to see her die. He was even seen disobeying the Mayor, when the old man asked him not to kill Bean. This suggested that his primary motivation to work with the Mayor is more likely to be chances to use violence rather than money. Despite this, Jake did have a more sophisticated side. He seemed to be incredibly experienced in battle. This was shown in the film as he humiliated Rango in front of all people in Dirt and his managed to sent everyone standing still with merely words. This suggested that he could also be quite manipulative. He was also shown to be very perceptive, considering the fact that when the hill folks disguised themselves as a hawk in an attempt to scare him, he quickly discovered that it was merely a trick, by noting a very minor mistakes the hawk-disguised hill folks made. The combination of manipulativeness and perceptiveness suggests that Jake is not simply a violent thug. He seemed to be pretty good at aiming. When he was seen for the first time in the film, he shot down the Sheriff sign with a gatling gun, without damaging anything and anyone apart from the sign. This is quite impressive considering the fact that gatling guns are not known for their accuracy. Jake has some impressive information gathering skills. When he met Rango for the first time he knew all about the stories he told to make himself famous and that they were all lies (though the mayor might have told him). He also knew about the story about him and Rango being brothers despite the fact that neither he nor the mayor was likely anywhere near the posse when that story was told. He also knew which of the citizens of Dirt that Rango cared about the most, proven when he threatend Beans and Priscella. Like all diamondback-rattlesnake, he can shoot deadly venom from his teeth, but strangely he never used this as a weapon in the film. He is also considerably larger than most other characters in physical size. In the Rango video game he was shown to have a very durable body, proven by an attack in which he slams his body onto the ground with enough force to crack it, the game showed that he is good a burrowing. Jake has also shown himself to be quite honorable. At the end when Jake rose up and growled at the Mayor, he noticed one spent gun-shell casing that he knew was Rango's. He then nodded his head to him and considered him a true legend like himself before carrying the Mayor off to his fate. Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Villains Category:Major Characters Category:Reformed Characters